Light's IQ Nightmare
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Light is bored looking at the same thing when he decided to change the routine and answer an innocent IQ quiz online.


_**Light's IQ Nightmare**_

Light can be many things if he put his mind to it like an inspector, a scientist, or even a secret serial killer responsible for criminals having heart attacks. He has the looks to get any girl he wants, like Misa-Misa for example, but if there were a couple of things Light wouldn't be able to deal with is being bored out of his mind and being chained. The Fates were cruel to poor Light for at that very moment he was chained to not only a detective but the World's Greatest Detective and he was bored out of his mind with looking over the same material to find Kira. Both he and Ryuzaki had gone over the information of Kira's killing a million times all day and night and sleep was looking very tempting for Light. He stared at the computer monitor and then at Ryuzaki, noticing that he was in La-La Land with his chocolate mousse, figuring he was in the clear Light laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. A few minutes of sleep wouldn't kill anyone right?

_Whack!_

"Ow! What the heck?!" Light shouted as he jumped and turned to his assailant. Ryuzaki had a fork in his mouth and slightly glaring at Light.

"Light-kun shouldn't be sleeping on the job of finding Kira," the detective responded turning to look at his computer monitor, "We won't be able to catch him if we're asleep right?" Light groaned and stared back at the computer with intense hatred. He scrolled down an article about the new murder committed by Kira when something popped up on the screen.

_Are you smarter than your friends? Then take our IQ quiz!_

'IQ quiz? Heh, I have better things to do than take a minor IQ quiz' Light thought to himself and was about to click the site off when an idea came to mind. He _was _bored and on the computer doing nothing but looking at the same article, the least he could do was kill time for a bit. Light moved the computer mouse to click the 'ok' button and the IQ website popped up.

_Rules: Answer the 5 questions provided on the screen and we'll analyze the results to see if you are smarter than your friends!_

'This is going to be reaaaaaaal easy' he thought and scrolled down the page to answer the questions.

_Question 1: When Humpty Dumpty had a great fall why couldn't the King's horses and men put Humpty back together again?_

_A)_ _They didn't have glue back then_

_B) The King's men were too busy eating the yolk_

_C) Horses don't have hands_

'…….well this is unusual…C' Light marked his answer and moved to the next question.

_Question 2: If Jack fell down and broke his crown why did Jill tumble after him?_

_A) To see if Jack was ok_

_B) She couldn't live without Jack and tried to commit suicide_

_C) Their parents would have sent Jill to jail for killing Jack_

'It just gets weirder and weirder….'

"What gets weirder?" someone spoke from behind. Light automatically switched back to the article and turned to face Ryuzaki who was looming over him.

"Uhh……why Kira would be after business associates when he clearly kills criminals?" Light answered honestly and without his voice or face betraying him.

"Hmm……you have a good point I'll look back on this Kira's previous kills to see if any of the criminals were business associates at one point in time but you may have caught onto something." He went back to his sit, now eating mint ice cream, and started researching on the previous kills.

'…………A' Light turned back to the site and answered the second question. 'Who ever put this site on obviously wanted people to think outside the box.'

_Question 3: Why did Jack jump over a candle stick?_

_A) To prove that he was manly enough to jump over a candlestick_

_B) He had nothing to do_

_C) He was dared to do it_

'Ha! Too easy it's A'

_Question 4: If the little old lady, who lived in a shoe, had too many kids why didn't she just move?_

_A) The shoe was all she had to remember her family_

_B) She didn't have the money to move_

_C) The kids complained that they loved living in a shoe_

'Heh shoe move? Nice, original, B'

_Question 5: Are you Kira?_

_A) Yes_

_B) No_

'……what the….am I Kira?! Ok, ok calmed down Light it's obviously a really popular question that many people have asked others before so it was bound to end up being asked on a silly IQ quiz, B' Finishing his questioned he clicked the 'submit' button to get his results.

_Conclusion: You are the weakest link in friends, Good-bye! Obviously your friend is smarter than you are._

'………..what?' Light stared at the results again and again but it said the same thing. 'I'm not smart? I'M NOT SMART?! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU!' Light went back to the questions again and made different answers from 1 to 4, leaving question 5 alone and submitted the results. As he clicked the submit box something popped up.

_While processing your answers please take the survey below_

Light's eye twitched a bit but complied and answered some of its questions. When he got to the final question his eye twitched again

_Are you Kira?_

'NO!' he answered and submitted the survey but another thing popped up.

_Please give us your e-mail address so we may send survey results._

He groaned loudly before quieting himself and turned to see if Ryuzaki had heard him. The detective appeared to be engrossed with whatever he was now working on and didn't hear him. Quickly turning back to the computer, he entered: and submitted it to the computer.

_Process Complete: You are still the weakest link, Good-Bye. ^^_

Light was about ready to scream and chuck the computer out the window but calmed himself down again. 'If I act like that then Ryuzaki will make more comments about Kira being me' He sighed and went back to the questions, determined to prove the computer wrong. Over and over Light re-took the quiz answering 1 through 4 with different combinations and still he was the weakest link. Finally, he realized he only re-answered 1 through 4 but never 5.

'Do I dare say yes just to prove to some idiot that I'm smarter than my friend?' He turned looking at Ryuzaki then back at the computer then at Ryuzaki again. '……YES!' He clicked 'yes' for question 5 and submitted his results.

_Processing Complete: Congratulations! You have been caught by site owner, GDWL. Prepare to be arrested and sent to jail Kira. ^^_

"…….No…"

"Well, Light-kun, you've finally admitted to being Kira," Ryuzaki stated and had an eerie smile on. Light blinked once then twice again. GDWL……Greatest Detective in the World, L. Ryuzaki had made that website. Ryuzaki was the one asking those questions. Ryuzaki was the one that he submitted to on the quiz.

"YOU!" Light was about to stand and strangle Ryuzaki when the detective put both his hands up.

"Although I can't really use that statement as proof, given with all the silly questions it asks, but at least now you won't be so _bored _when we find the real Kira." Ryuzaki turned back to the computer and acted like nothing happened.

'…..Damn you it wasn't me that killed time it was you killing my time and patients just to get a reaction. You bastard!'

_Fin~_


End file.
